The X clips' new memories
by ReaperofDarkness
Summary: Sequel to 'The Story behind the X Clip'. ON HOLD.
1. Chapter 1

Reaper: Hello! My second Shugo Chara fic. This is the sequel to the X Clip One-Shot story! This is going to tell what's going on now! I hope you like it.

()((((((((((UNLOCK)))))))))))()

"Hah?" Amu asked, standing in the door way, her shoes on, and about to open the door. Her mother and father stood in front of her, staring at the ground. "You're grandmother's coming to vistit us, and wanting to see how you act around child in a public school." Amu's mother said. Amu stiffened, but shook her head to forget unwanted memories. "When is Obaa-sama coming?" Amu asked, her COOL&SPICY facade working. "Today. She'll be picking you up." Her mother said. Amu dropped her bag, her mouth opened wide. "What?" Amu asked.

"You want some old bat that hates my guts to come pick me up?!" Amu said, not believing a word of it. Her mother looked down at the ground. "A-amu...please..." Her mother said. Amu sighed. "Gomen, mama. I'll try to get along with her. As long as she doesn't talk about..._her_." Amu said, her bangs covering her eyes, and opened the door, walking out as her parents looked at each other sadened. Amu closed the door, and walked along the road, getting closer and closer to the school as the seconds passed.

She got to school with at least ten minutes remaining, and headed to her classroom. She changed her shoes, and sighed, hearing the whispers of the "Cool&Spicy" Hinamori-san! She opened the door, and saw Rima there, reading a book. Kusu Kusu was dancing around her, which made Ran, Mii, and Su want to join, Nakaidou-sensei came in after five minutes, when the students started to fill in. Tadase smiled at Amu and Rima, making Amu blush a bit.

After everyone was in their seats, and the bell rang, Nakaidou called everyone's name, and started on class. "Okay class. I've gotten information about a field trip to Kyoto." Nakaidou said, causing Amu to perk up, and look at him, which went noticed by the whole class. _Maybe Hinamori-san likes Kyoto! _Many thought, while Ran, Miki, and Su looked at Amu with sadness in their eyes. "We're going to go around, and look at the buildings around Kyoto, and stay overnight. It'll be for history, of course." He said. "We'll be staying at a mannor." He said, causing Amu to stiffen. "The owner of the mannor is allowing us to stay there. The mannor was used by one of the richest families in Japan, and Kyoto." He said. "I forgot the name of the family, but they moved, so the grandmother of the family was kind enough, since everywhere else is packed. Now, the mannor is huge! It can fit our class. And, as always, the Guardians must come to the field trips the school has, to keep it managed." He said.

Amu's jaw was honestly on the ground. _That devil woman! She-she-she- She's letting us stay at my house!? B-b-b-but! _Amu gasped, causing many people to stare at her. _She'll make me stay in my room! IN THAT ROOM! B-but...that room...that house...those memories..._ Amu thought, and she could feel tears forming, but blinked them away before anyone could see them. "We'll be leaving in three days." Nikaidou said, and walked out of the room for a second to give something to another teacher on the bottom floor. The class errupted into talk, while Rima and Tadase looked over at Amu.

"Hinamori-san, what do you think about our field trip?!" A random fan girl asked. Amu looked over at her. "I see it pointless, and I'll force my way t make sure I don't go." She said with no emotions, causing everyone to shut up and look at her. "W-why? I thought you'd be happy." The girl said, utterly shocked. "No. In fact, I hate the idea of going to Kyoto, and staying in a mannor that use to be someone's house. I see it rude, and a complete waste of time." She said, and many people went "COOL&SPICY Hinamori-san!"

--

They day went by the usual, and at the end of the day, Amu wished there was a meeting. Tadase and Rima were walking with Amu to the gates, were there was a big crowd. Everyone blinked when a girl, dressed in a maid's outfit, walked up to Amu and bowed. Everyone went silent as the girl spoke. "Am- AH!" The girl said, seeing Amu walked around her, looking as cool as always, walking past the limo. "Wait!" The maid called. "Don't know who you are, don't care. Stop bothering me, and wasting my time. I have no use for a stranger." Amu said, glaring back at the girl with a glare no one had ever seen before.

"I'm here to say you're mother had to cancel her visit." The girl said. "Don't know what you're talking about, don't know, don't care, goodbye." Amu said, and Tadase and Rima followed her, as they walked to their house.

"Hinamori-san, what was that?" Tadase asked. "I don't know." She said. "Maybe she mistook me for someone else." She said, and they turned, seeing the limo drive off. "Yep." She said. Tadase and Rima dropped it. They parted ways, and Amu walked into her house, and saw her parents waiting for her. "You're grandm-" "She canceled, I know. Some maid girl stopped at my school an made a scene." She said, walking up the stairs. Amu's mother looked at her father. "We-" "Oh yeah. I have a field trip to go to in three days. To Kyoto." She said, and her parents paled. "It's an overnight field trip." She said. "Um..Amu-chan. You see, instead of you're grandmother going to visit us for the week, we're going instead." Her parents said. "So, we'll be at the mannor for you're field trip. Mama said that some children will be staying at the mannor for a field trip, and she agreed." Her mom said. Amu stopped, and looked at them, her eyes wide. "So, we'll get to meet you're friends." Her father said sheepily. Amu screamed, stomped up the stairs, and slammed the door closed, plopping onto her bed, and screaming into the pillow, before she slowly went to sleep.

_The eight-year-old Amu sat as still as still a person can be. She was sitting in front of her grandmother, who was talking about some stuff Amu had no need to pay attention to. "As I was saying, Amu-sama, I think by the time you turn 13, you should get an arrange marrige." Her Obaa-san said. "You're too unfit to rule alone, thanks for-" Her grandmother stopped, feeling Amu glare at her. "Thanks to hat baby-sitter wasting three years of you're life teaching you non sense. I think, thanks to her gone, you can concentract on what's important. No games, freedom, or sweets. Ruling the Hinamori mannor as the mistress." Her grandmother went on and on, but Amu was paying attention to the maid girls in the field outside her room, which Amu's door open, playing in the field. _

_They were giggling and laughing, and glanced at Amu now and then, sticking their tounges out, and giggling more. Amu's grandmother had enough of it, and slammed her door shut, glaring at the girl. "You really are the _discrase of the family_." She said, and walked out. Amu blinked, her mind empty, before she leaned against the wall, and cried. _

Amu woke up, panting, and heard the sliding of the balcony door. Amu looked over as a certain cat made it way in, holding a bag of chocolate bars, marshmellows, and gram crackers. "I heard of a wonderful thing kids liek you would like, smores." He said with a smile.

_"Ikuto! Ikuto wait up!" _Amu blinked, suddenly remembering something from when she first meet Hikaru, but shook her head. It was too fuzzy, and it pained her to remember. She glanced at Yoru who was flying around her Charas, bothering them, but mostly Miki. "Here, go make-" "Amu-chan! We're leaving now!" She heard her mom yell. "Onee-chan! We'll see you in three days!" Ami yelled, and they heard the door close and lock. Ikuto smirked. "Let's go to the kitchen." He said, opening Amu's door, and swayed down stairs, giving Amu no time to tell him to get out.

Amu followed, and sat down as Ikuto make the smores. "What's with you?" He asked. "I'm just worried about some perverted teenager breaking into my house, going into my kitchen, and using my microwave. First of all, how did you even find my house you stalker?!" Amu asked, glaring at him. He smirked. "Peach-Pit's secret." He said. "Huh?" Amu asked, btu was answered with a smore in her mouth. "So, is you're class going on a field trip to Kyoto too?" He asked. Amu blinked at him. "Utau and I are going with our class. Before you ask, Utau goes to my school, and skipped a few grades to be with me, and she's...smart." He said.

Amu blinked, and munched on the sweet.

_"Ikuto-kun! Ikuto-kun!" _She suddenly thought. She shook her head. Ikuto raised an eyebrow. "So...you'll be staying at the mannor as well?" She asked, and got a head nod in response. "Dammit." She muttered. "Have you ever been to Kyoto?" She asked. "Once, whem I was 12." He said. "A family vacation with my sister...and mother." He said. Amu nodded, before getting up, grabbing his hand, and leading him to the front door. "Out." She said, and pushed him out, running up stairs and locking the balcony door, and sighed.

--

Three days later-

"Everyone ready?!" Nikaidou asked, Yaya, Rima, Tadase, Kairi, and Amu standing beside him. The high school class was with them, and Utau glared at Amu, but everyone, even Utau, noticed Amu was dazed. _I can't believe I'm going home! Oh Kami-sama! How am I going to deal with the old bat, those horrible maids, and my parents?! _Amu thought, and saw a hand get waved in her face, and everyone eeirly quiet. She blinked, seeing Ikuto in front of her, leaning down to her size. "Oi Kid, Nikaidou said for the Guardians to get everyone on the bus." He said, a smirk on his face. Amu blinked at him, and with no emotions on her face she said, "Well, I'll do that. Thank you for informing me, and making my day start off more hellish than it already has." She said, leaving everyone with their jaws on the ground.

Even the high schoolers didn't think a 12 year old girl would do that. She walked over next to Rima. "Get on the bus or stay." She said, and everyone ran onto the bus. She sighed, being the last one on. Ran, Miki, and Su were next to Amu, as she sat by her self. Behind her, Ikuto and Utau was seated, across from them, Kairi and Tadase, and in front of them, Rima and Yaya were sitting. Amu placed her backpack in the seat next to her, happy she got a seat to herself. "Don't worry Amu!" Miki said, and this went heard by everyone. "We'll make sure you don't feel sad-desu!" Su said. "Yeah Amu-chi!" Ran said, and Amu smiled a little. "I hope so..." She said, but her smile faded.

_"Amu-chan!" _The smiling face of Hikaru said, just as Amu fell asleep on the bus.


	2. Chapter 2

Reaper: Yo-ho everyone!!

Summery: Hinamori Amu is a normal, as normal as the head mistress to a mannor in Kyoto and is the daughter of the two richest people in Japan can get! With going back to her mannor in Kyoto, after leaving it from painful memories, can Amu keep her secret about living there? What will happen when people find out the hiden past of her clip? What will happen if Ikuto acts perverted?! What will happen if I keep asking you these questions?! Why do I still keep asking you these questions when you have to read them to answer?! Read my story and find out! -.

Everyone: ...Hi...

Reaper: I hate you all. Just Kidding-nya! Saa, let's get this...story? Show? I Don't Know, oh well, LET'S GET THIS STORY ON THE ROAD!

Amu: You mean show...right?

Reaper: No, that'd be talking about the actual anime. Which I don't own!

Disclaimer: Hello. I'm the disclaimer here to ruin people's lives by saying they don't own something they want to own. ReaperofDarkness does not own Shugo Chara, or any of the characters.

Reaper: Dammit! BUT, I do own this idea!

Ikuto: No, The government owns you're brain now.

()(((((((((((((((((((((((MY OWN HEART, UNLOCK!)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))()

Amu woke up, and blinked. Rima was standing next to her. "We're at the mannor." Rima said. Amu's breathe hitched, but she calmed down, and got off the bus. Amu stopped though, when her grandmother came out to greet them. She glanced at Amu, but said nothing. "Hello. I was wondering if I could have a student help me." She said. "Sure. Ano...Ikuto-" "No, please, let me chose." The old lady said, pointing to Amu. Everyone glanced at Amu, who held no emotion on her face. "You see, the owners of the house had came back for a visit, but they don't mind company." She said. "You girl, come help me." The lady said, her voice slightly colder, which everyone noticed.

Amu grabbed her backpack, and walked next to the lady. "Please follow." A maid said, and looked at Amu. She gasped. Tadase suddenly saw she was the maid from before. "Amu-" "Kiki, please show our guests to the living room area." The lady said, and Kiki bowed, and showed them. The guardians, Ikuto and Utau, and Nikaidou glanced at Amu, who followed the old lady. Once they turned the corner, her grandmother frowned. "I see you still wear that ugly hair clip." She said, leading Amu to her parent's room. "I see you still hate me." Amu said. "Of course I hate you." She said is if it were a dumb question. "You're a waste of flesh and blood." The grandmother said. "Just like-" "Mama, please don't say anything." Amu turned to see her mom in her normal clothes that she wears around the mannor. "Amu-chan, we'll be joining you're class and the other students for dinner tonight. Don't worry, Ami won't bother you. We'll act like we don't know you." She said with a smile. "That's good. No one has met you either, so it's okay." Amu said.

"Amu-san..." Her Obaa-san said. "You shall be staying the whole week with you're family. There is much to talk about." She said, before taking Amu back to the class. They came back, and everyone looked at Amu, as she walked over. "No, you'll be sitting here." Her grandmother said, pointing to the spot Amu had to sit for most of her life. Amu groaned and sat down, ignoring the glances of everyone. "While here, if any of you students have a question about this mannor's history, please ask the lady of the house, or the mistress, or me." She said. "Mistress?" Yaya asked. "Yes. The next in line to the-" The door opened, and Ami came rushing in. "Ah! Mama was right! There are kids to play with!" She said, and glomped Amu.

"Obaa-chan! I wanna play with them!" Ami said smiling as she hugged Amu. Their grandmother sighed, and nodded her head. "I hope-" "Aw! What a cute little girl!" The girls said. "How old are you?" "What's you're name?" "I'm Ami Uzumokiko! I'm 3!" Ami said. "Uzumokiko?" Tadase asked. "Of course. This is the Uzumokiko Mannor." The old lady, who's name is now Yoko said. Yoko smiled sweetly at Ami. She bowed and closed the door, just as the girls began to play with Ami. Amu sat there, watching her little sister play. "Should we invite Hinamori-san to play with us?" A girl whispered, loud enough for Amu to hear. "No, COOL&SPICY Hinamori-san wouldn't want to play with childish kids like us." Someone else said.

Amu had her bangs covering her eyes.

_"Hinamori-sama's just a snob! Let's never be friends with her!" _The memory flashed threw Amu's mind, just as Kiki opened the door. "Ano...dinner is ready." She said bowing to everyone. They all followed Kiki to the eating area. They sat down around the food, and stared in awe. Yoko spotted Ami and Amu. "Ami-chan, please sit here." She said, and didn't care where Amu sat. Sadly, the only place was next to the high school boys, which made Papa get a little nervous.

As they were eating, one of the boys spoke to Amu. "What's with that Clip? Why do you wear it?" He asked. Amu put her chop sticks down. "It's a bond." She spoke, loud enough for all to hear. "Really? Between you're boy friend or something?" He asked with a smirk. Amu's grip on her chop stick tightened. "It's stupid. It's kinda ugly as well. Why would someone give you a clip? Kinda pointless. It'll just break." He said. Amu's hands gripped tighter. "Like this!" He said, and it all happened to fast.

The boy grabbed Amu's clip, and held it above her. Amu freaked out. "GIVE IT BACK!" She screamed, and everyone herd a slapping sound. The clip flew out of his hands, as he stared shock at Amu for slapping him. Amu ran for the clip, but the boy's friend grabbed it, and threw it to someone else. "GIVE IT TO ME!" She screamed at them. Amu's mother stood up. "STOP THIS!" She screamed, and they stopped. "Give the clip to Amu." She said, her hands on her hips. "Yes...ma'am!" He said, and suddenly threw the clip out the open door, and over the fence.

Amu felt her heart shatter into pieces, watching the clip soar in the air. Everyone was silent, as Amu had her bangs covering her eyes. "Hinamori-san..." Tadase said, and shut up when Amu shot up. "If you'll excuse me, I'll be retiring to my room for the night. Please don't take my rudeness for granted." She said, just as Kiki opened the door, and saw everyone staring at Amu. "What's going on? Did everyone finally figure out Amu-sama was a spoiled brat?" She asked, and broke the silence.

Amu stomped past her, and Kiki smirked. "I guess it's true." She sighed, and shrugged her shoulders. "Ah. Oh well, as long as Amu-sama listened to Yoko-sama, if doesn't matter if she's depressed again." She said. "The baths are ready." She said. "You," Rima said, standing up and pointing to Kiki. "What rights do you have speaking about Amu-chan like that?" She asked. Kiki smirked. "I've known that snobby little girl all my life. She's a greedy, no-good selfish bitch." Kiki said.

"OKay, she asked about Amu, not you're self kid." Ikuto said. Kiki glared at her. "Kiki!" Another girl's voice screamed, and a girl stormed in, glaring around the room. "What did you say to Amu-sama?!" The girl asked. "Mimi!" Kiki said. "What did you say?! Amu-sama's in her room, completely depressed! Did you say something about Hikaru-san again?!" Mimi yelled at the poor girl. She seemed to not notice the students in the room. "For Kami-sama's sake! Just leave Amu-sama alone! She already just starting to show emotions again, and you have to go and say something about Hikaru-san, making her break again! Just leave her alone! I'm sick and tired of you girls making fun of her, and being mean! You'd act the same if you saw you're first, and best friend get hit by a car right in front of you!" Mimi screamed, slapping Kiki, before running out of the room.

"Alright!" Amu's mom said, perky as usual. "Time for those baths!" She said, and went to show the boys and girls to the baths. Utau looked around, Ikuto suddenly not around. "Ikuto?!" She yelled, but was dragged out of the room, crying for her brother.

After the baths, the students got into their night clothes, and laid down in their rooms, all the while talking about Amu, and what they just learned. "So...Hinamori-san's the mistress of the mannor?! No wonder she didn't want to come!" Girls gasped. Sad thing is, boys and girls had to share a room for space, but the high schoolers have a different room. Tadase sat up, thinking, when Amu's Charas flew in. "Guys!" Ran said, flying over to them. The Guardians nodded to each other, and walked out of the room. "Amu-chan wants you to come to her room-desu." Su said.

The group walked to Amu's room, and there sat Amu, wearing a bed time kimono. "Please sit down." Amu said, and they did. "I'll answer any questions you have." She said. Tadase cleared his throat. "You live in this house?" He asked. "I used to. We moved, and so I live in the house we're living in in Tokyo right now." Amu said. "So...who's the Hikaru-san the maids were talking about?" Yaya asked. Amu looked at the ground. "You see, it started when I was a kid. Five years of age really..." Amu told them her story, skipping the meeting the little boy, and when she finished, they gapped at her.

"W-we had no idea! Amu-chi!" Yaya said, and hugged Amu. Amu pushed Yaya off of her. "It's fine. I was just...caught off guard by the boy. So, do any of you have anything to say?" Amu asked, when suddenly the door slid open. "Was someone looking for a clip?" Ikuto asked, leaning against the door, clip in hand, smirking. Tadase snapped.

"IKUTO! What are you doing?! Don't just stand there, give her the clip you're theiving cat!" He hissed. "Sometimes I wonder if you could have a cat personality. You always snap at me like a pissed off kitty. Kiddy Kid." He said, and that did it. "HOLY CROWN!" Tadase said, and shot at Ikuto, who jumped out of the way. He smirked as Tadase attacked him again. Yaya and Pepe started to cheer on both of them, while laughing all the same. "Hah." Amu sighed.

"YOU CAT!" Tadase said. Ikuto jumped above him, and landed in front of Amu. "Here." He said, clipping the clip in her hair. "Don't loose something so important." He said with a smirk. Amu blinked, seeing the mud, leaves, and dirt on him. She couldn't hold it in. She started to burst out laughing, and saw Tadase the same, probably from their fight in the garden. She laughed even harder. _How is it I can laugh so much around Ikuto? I could never that much...before I met him. _Amu thought.

They all stared as she stared. The door burst open, and Yoko was standing there, a frown on her face. Her expression turned into a glare, and she gritted her teeth. "All of you! Out of Hinamori-san's room!" She hissed. "You two," She pointed to Tadase and Ikuto. "Get you're selves cleaned up!" She said, shooing the children and teenager out of Amu's room. "Hinamori-san, I wish not to see anymore people in you're room. You will listen to my rules!" Yoko said, and slid the door shut rather quickly, almost making it fall. She stomped down the hall, leaving Amu covering up small giggles with her kimono sleeve. "Old bat." Amu whispered.

--

The next morning, Amu was awoken to the most...pleasent thing, if you ask me. She blinked, feeling something warm blowing in her face. She opened her eyes slowly, and there laid Ikuto, looking into her eyes, a smirk on his face. Amu screamed and backed away, hitting the wall. "What the hell are you doing in Ikuto!?" Amu hissed in a whisper. Ikuto smirked. "I was told by Nikaidou to go wake you up. You're parents agreed with him." He said. "I bet that's a total lie, and everyone's just waking up!" Amu said, and she could hear the footsteps of a maid coming to wake her. The door slid open, and Kiki looked at them shocked. "YOKO-SAMA!" Kiki screamed, falling on her butt startled.

Yoko, as well as Amu's mama came running to her. They blinked in shock. "I-I-I-He's not to blam-" "Of course it's you're fault. This young, nice man wouldn't come in here without you telling him too. Hinamori-san, I'd like a moment with you. Please leave." Yoko said to Ikuto, who was frowning by now. "Ja ne, Amu." Ikuto said, smirking at her once last time, before he swayed out of the room in his cat like walk. Kiki looked at his back in a daze, a blush forming. "Kiki, my daughter, please get the guests ready for breakfeast." Yoko said, and slid the door shut.

"Hinamori-san, I'm very displeased." Yoko said with a glare. "To have a young man in this room, one probably 7 years older than you!" "5." Amu muttered. "Excuse me?" Yoko asked. "He's 5 years older." She said, looking off to the side. "That doesn't matter! What matters is that you had him in the room! What a sluttish girl you are!" Yoko said, standing up. "I'm sick that you're like this. You're just like that witch! THAT HORRIBLE WITCH!" Yoko said. "She was better off dead!" "Shut up..." Amu said, her bangs hiding her eyes. "She should have taken you along with her! She's an idiot! She was never you're friend! She pittied you!" "Shut up." Amu said in a higher voice than last. "She even came to me, 'Yoko-sama! I can't stand that child anymore! I'm sick of her! Please, don't let me be her baby-sitter anymore!' She said that! She hated you just like everyone else!" Yoko said.

"Shut up!" Amu said in a louder voice. "'Yoko-sama! Please, just let me quiet this job! That girl is a nightmare!' She. Didn't. Like. You!" Yoko said, and that did it. "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU OLD NAGGING BITCH!" Amu screamed, shooting up into the air, and glared at her. "Hmph. She was sick of you. She didn't think you'd get as clingly as you did. You were wasting her life." Yoko said, getting closer. Yoko reched out, and grabbed Amu's clip, before heading for the door. "Give it back!" She hissed. "I'm burning this." Yoko said, and hurried out of the room, walking back Ikuto who was standing by the corner.

He waited a few seconds, before slipping into Amu's room, seeing her sitting in the corner, her knees to her chest, her shoulders shaking. "Tch." He said, making her look up, tears running down her face. "As if I'll let some old demon burn that clip from you." He said. "Besides." He said, sitting down in front of her, and patting her head.

_"Hmph. It's mine little girl." _He said, a smirk on his face. Amu's eyes widened, and she started to stutter. "W-what's your's?" She dared to ask. "This." He said, and leaned in, licking the tears out of her eyes. Amu squealed, and pushed Ikuto away, only to see him having a funny expression on his face. "W-what?!" She said. He chuckeled. "Ah!" She said. "You sounded like Utau when I hugged her that one time because she drove away those demoic fangirls." He said.

He then turned serious. "But, I'm not letting you go for that chocolate. Just because you were short." He said, and walked out of the room, leaving a very confused Amu. "Amu-sama!" Momo said, coming in. "Was that a boy I just saw coming into you're room? Aw! Secret love!" She said. "Time to get dressed. You're class is going around Kyoto to learn. Then you'll be leaving. Well, they will. Hinamori-sama said you'll be staying the rest of the week here sadly. I, too, wish that you'd get to leave with the others." Momo said.

"So, let's get ready!" Momo said, before leaving the room, giggling like a fangirl. Amu raised an eyebrow. "If you guys ever act like her, please, shoot me." Amu said to Ran, Miki, Su, and Eru. "Yes-desu!" Eru and Su said at the same time. "We'll see." Ran and Miki said, sweat dropping. Amu got changed into her school outfit, but sighed, seeing she didn't have her clip. "Ikuto said he would get it." She said, checking her mirror to see if it looked like she cried. She looked fine.

She walked into the eating area, and everyone looked at her. "Ohayo..." Amu said in her COOL&SPICY style. "Ah! Ohayo COOL&SPICY Hinamori-san!" All of Amu's classmates said, leaving the highschoolers dumbstruck. "Ohayo, Amu-chan!" Her mama and papa said. "Ohayo, Nee-chan!" Ami said with a smile.

They all had a good breakfeast, other than Yoko glaring at Amu, everyone stealing glances at her without her clip, and Ikuto smirking throughout the whole time, and Amu could have sworn she saw a tail flicking behind his as he smirked.

"Now! Time to start the day!" Nikaidou said, just as they finished.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()OPEN HEART!()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Reaper: Did you like it?!

Amu: I-I liked it -blushes-

Ikuto: Awwwww...only a lick? Oh well, Amu's tears taste sweet. I wonder what she tastes li-

Reaper/Amu: DON'T FINISH THAT SENTENCE!

Ikuto: Iwonderwhatshetasteslike! HA! I FINISHED IT!

-Amu cracks her knuckles-

Amu: I-K-U-T-O!

-Ikuto smirks. He waits for Amu to throw a punch, before catching it, and pulled her into a hug-

Ikuto: Aw, I knew you loved me.


	3. Chapter 3

Reaper: Sorry for the long time. I'm working on my new story _Hogwarts Chaos _and that's taking up my time. There may be some grammer errors in here, but oh well. Oh yeah, OHHHHHHH I SEE PLOT HINTS!

Warning: Some AMUTO hints. Hints of the plot.

**THIS IS A PAGE BREAK. LIKE THAT YOU CAN SEE WHEN YOU SHOULD NOT READ THIS LINE.**

Everyone got out of the mannor, gushing with energy and joy. "Hinamori-san! Do you know the best places to go to?!" Someone asked. Amu looked back at them and smiled. "Un." She nodded her head. "But, we should follow Nikaidou-sensei." Amu said. "Alright everyone, why don't we head to the shrine that's said to be very old?" He asked. He started to walked. "N-Nikaidou-sensei...it's the other way." Amu said, sweat dropping while pointing the other way. He laughed, scratching his head. "Of course! Thank you Himamori-san." He said.

"HINAMORI!" Amu yelled at him. Nikaidou laughed at her, and some of the highschoolers started to wonder if he had problems. They started walking, while Amu pointed out stuff, and answered questions. The Guardians and the Easter Siblings(1) smiled a little inside, seeing Amu was acting okay.

The crossed the street, and Nikaidou stopped them. "Let's get some ice cream!" He said to them. They sweat dropped. Amu pointed to a good ice cream shop. The other's walked in, and were suddenly attacked by girls. "Oh my god! You're Hinamori Amu-sama right?! The daughter of the two richest people in Japan?! I buy you're parents clothes!" People said. Amu backed away, sweating nervously. "Y-you have the wrong person!" She said. "Oh, she's probably right. The Hinamori Amu is much more beautiful and so much more...better than this school girl." A girl said, and they left, back to their table. Amu sweat dropped.

_Ah. This brings back memories. I haven't been here since..._Amu stopped, not wanting to start crying over her memories with Hikaru. Nikaidou ordered everyone's but Amu forced the teacher to let her pay. They all walked out, licking their ice creams. "Ah! There's the park! There's the clothes store! There's the..." Amu paused, pointing to the scene of Hikaru's death, the street. People blinked. "The...the..." She looked around. "The shrine!" She said, pointing to it. People nodded.

_"Amu-chan. How about we go to the shrine today!" Hikaru said to the seven year old Amu. Amu's eyes brightened. "I've never been to the shrine!" Amu said. "Let's go! Let's go!" Amu said. "Oi!" Yoko said. "Hinamori-san is still doing her studies. You shall not go today." Yoko said. "But I want to go!" Amu said. Hikaru bent down to Amu's heigth. "Amu-chan, why don't we go tomorrow." Hikaru said. Amu's eyes watered. "But I want to go now!" Amu cried. Hikaru sighed. _

_"Let's sneek away princess!" Hikaru said, and the two snuck out. They were crossing the street, going towards the shrine when..._

"Hinamori-san? Hinamori-san? Oi, Hinamori-san!" Amu blinked out of her thoughts, staring at Tadase. "Are you okay? You were staring into space." He said, a...cute...pout on his face. Amu blushed, and backed away form him. "O-of course! Hahaha, why wouldn't I be!?" Amu asked, backing away more from him, so that she was all the way across the street from him. Everyone sweat dropped. "Fine!" She said, running past him, and usd Rima as a shield. "That was close. He was so close to me!" Amu breathed, and looked back at the street. You could see the faintest hint of blood on the road.

Amu's eyes clouded over for the slightest second, but her friends caught it. "Now! I'll teach you about the shrine!" Amu said. She was about to say something when, "Ah! It's Amu-chan!" Everyone looked as a boy around the age of 22 came up and hugged Amu. "Oi!" Amu said, pushing him off. "Amu-chan, it's me!" The boy said. "Ah! You took out Hikaru's hair clip. Muu, I didn't think you hated my ex-girlfriend that much!" The guy pouted. Amu glared at him. "I remember you." She said.

_Amu was sitting in her room, bored out of her mind. Hikaru had a free day today, so she couldn't come play with Amu. The six year old girl sighed, watching the other maids play in the garden. "A-mu-ch-an!" She heard Hikaru's voice. Amu looked at the other door on the side of the room, and smiled, seeing Hikaru there, but she had a boy with her. "Amu-chan, this is my boyfriend, Mizuki." Hikaru said. Mizuki bent down to Amu. "Kawaii!" He said, patting her head. _

"Mizuki, right?" Amu asked. "Yay! You remember me!" He said. "On a field trip?" He asked, and Nikaidou nodded. "I'll leave you guys then. I just saw that pink hair and thought, 'Only Amu-chan had that pink hair!' Ja!" He said, and skipped away. People watched him go away, a unexplainable expression on their faces. "Let's say he was never here." They said, shuttering from the sight of the strange man. Amu glared at his back. "Weirdo." She said.

They walked around, and Amu stopped, seeing something black, egg shaped, and flying around the temple. "Ah shi-" Amu ran towards the egg. "Nikaidou-sensei! Bathroom!" She yelled, and turned the corner. "AMULET HEART!" Amu yelled, seeing no one around. She did her little poses, and locked her gaze onto the egg. "Hop." She jumped up. "Set." She said, jumping onto the roof. "JUMP!" She said, jumping up and was about to grab at the egg when- "Dark Facade!" A voice yelled, and a mask sliced through the air, cutting the X egg in half, causing it to disappear. Amu's eye widened, as she fell onto the roof with a THUD.

She looked up to see three children her age standing there, in Character Transform. A shadow was behind them, and caught the weapon that was thrown. "Who are you?!" Amu yelled at them. "My, my! They said the great Hinamori Amu was beautiful, but she's actaully an angel!" The first children, a boy said. He had on a cloak, but his hood was down, and his black hair blowed in the wind, his green eyes sparkeling.

"Amu!" She jumped off the roof, and was caught by Ikuto, who set her down. Kairi and Rima glared at the people. Suddenly, a blue chara flew at the children. "Guys! Master wants you back!" She said, and Amu and Miki started to shake. "Bye-bye Amu-chan!" The boy said, blowing her a kiss. They left, and the chara looked at Amu and Miki before disappearing as well. The group noticed Amu shaking, and asked her what was wrong. "M-M-Mimiko!" Amu gasped, before fainting.

--

_Amu and Hikaru sat on the bench in the park, laughing and talking. "Ne Amu-chan." Hikaru said. "If I ever went...bad...what would you do?" Hikaru asked suddenly. Amu thought this over. "I'd Character Transform into some sort of awesome Chara, and save you!" Amu said, answering a cute 6 year old answer. Hikaru laughed, and patted Amu on the head. "Maybe...one day, you could join me." Hikaru said with a soft smile. "You know, you shine brightly Amu-chan. Just like the Emberyo." Hikaru said. Amu's smile brightened. "I'll follow you anywhere! I'll protect you because you're my important friend!" Amu said, smiling widely. "Hinamori-san!" Amu turned to see her grandmother. "You're late for a important dinner with some very important people! Get over here at once!" Yoko said, and Amu's smile faded slightly. "Bye." Amu said, walking up to Yoko, and was pulled towards the limo, Hikaru watching Amu go sadly. _

_Hikaru sat there. "Mimiko, Shuuki, Ranmuru, soon, Amu's going to break under the stress. That old witch is putting to much on her." Hikaru said, her face darkening into a expression no one had ever seen. "Soon...it'll all come to an end." She said, and got up, walking away from the now empty park. _

Amu opened her eyes, and blinked as she heard the door slide open. She glanced at the door, and saw Nikaidou there. "Ah! Himamori-san!" He smiled. "You seem to have a very high fever, so until you get better, we'll be staying here. We've contacted all the parents of the students, so don't worry." He said. "Gomen." Amu said in a rasp voice. She sat up. "X egg...it was destoryed." She said, and Nikaidou frowned a little. "That's sad." He said. "Someone's dream was killed." Amu said, looking down sadly.

The door slid open, and the Guardians were there. "May we come in?" Tadase asked, just as Nikaidou walked out. Amu nodded. They walked in, and sat down in front of her. "Amu-chi...Miki told us that chara we saw before you fainted...was her older sister...Hikaru's chara." Yaya said, looking down sadly. "They said that a chara can't go to another person, once the owner dies. So...that's means..." Tadase said, trailing off. "Hikaru-chan's alive." Amu whispered. She looked at the group.

"We'll talk more later. Right now you should rest." Rima said, standing up. The group followed her out the door. Amu laid down, and closed her eyes. After a minute or too, the door opened up again, but Amu was to tired to open her eyes. Footsteps gently swayed over to her, and she felt a shadow sit above her. She felt someone pull at some of her hair, and stayed calm when she heard a soft SNAP sound. "Tch. Old demon neeeds to know who _**not**_ to mess with." Amu would have gasped hearing Ikuto's voice break the silence.

"Also, you perverted little kid, next time you want to fool someone, make sure you don't flinch when they touch near you're ears." Ikuto whispered in her ear, taking a soft bite, and pulled away as Amu jumped up. "I-I-I-Ikuto!" Amu said, a blush spread across her flushed, pale face. He smirked. Amu sat there, and felt once again, her X clip. "T-thank you...but...how?" She asked, taking the clip out, and laying in under her pillow. He raised an eyebrow. "I don't want her to take it again." She said, and Ikuto opened his mouth to answer her questions.

"A cat can do many things, Amu. Many things. Besides, I was bored and you seemed to care for the clip alot." He said. "Another thing, I heard Kiddy King and his friends, you think Hikaru is alive?" Ikuto asked, and Amu nodded her head. "She has to! There is no other way! B-but! I saw her die right in front of my face. She shouldn't be alive. She can't! She can't. Shecan'tshecan'tshecan't_SHECAN'T!_" Amu said, tears already falling. Ikuto pulled her into a hug. "And this is what you call family problems." He muttered.

After a few moments, Amu fell asleep, and Utau sneeked into the room. Ikuto looked back at her. "You think it's them?" She asked in a hushed voice. Ikuto laid Amu back on her bed. "Probably. The enemies Easter wants us to look for." He said. "_Dark Joke_." He said. "The new group that wants the Embryo and that's targeting any person with a chara?" Utau asked, and Ikuto nodded. He stared at the X clip that was not out in the open, and saw it shine a bright color in the faded light in the room.

"Perfect suspect for the leader, Hikaru Askita." Ikuto said, and the two walked out the door, back to the students.


	4. Chapter 4

Reaper: SPELLING GRAMMERS!! YAY! Hi-hi! We're here for another awesome chapter of XCNM!!

Amu: Is this okay? I see you put some humor, or at least tried to, in the story.

Reaper: -nods heads- Yep!

Ikuto: When can I be perverted and do stuff to Amu?

Reaper and Amu: HA! I KNEW YOU WERE PERVERTED!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()THIS IS A LINE!!()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Amu walked into the living area, and everyone looked at her. She smiled. "Good morning...or whatever time of the day it is." She said, and sat down next to the Guardians. She was wearing a bright pink kimono, and had her hair down, and didn't have her clip in. "So, I'm sorry for making you guys stay another day in this mannor." Amu said and bowed. "No! Hinamori-san! Because of you, we get a free day to look around and shop!" Girl said, crowding around Amu. She sweat dropped and smiled.

"Yes Hinamori-san. How are you feeling?" Tadase asked, and the others nodded. "Fine. Fine." Amu said waving her hand. "Ah! But I do think I won't be allowed outside today." Amu said. She smirked. "Might just have to sneak out. But, you all are going to go explore Kyoto and shop, ne?" Amu asked. "Yeah. Sensei said we need a high school buddy." A random student said, and Amu nodded her head. "Hm..." She thought for a momment. "Groups of three goes to one high schooler." She said. "Sound fair?" She asked.

She felt a hand on her head. "Only if I get to be you're partner." Ikuto said, patting her head. "IKUTO!" Tadase said, and was about to start a fight with him when Yoko came in. She looked at everyone. "Hinamori-san, please come here. You're mother wishes to see you." She said, glaring at the girl. "Hai, hai. You two." She said pointing to Tadase and Ikuto. "Don't fight. You look like a cat and dog." She smirked when they frowned. "Be right back everyone." She said.

After Amu left the room, Rima spoke up. "She's acting weird. Do you think it's because of what happened at the shrine?" She asked. Kairi rubbed his chin. "It could be. You never know." "Maybe she's depressed really bad!" Yaya said worried.

--

Amu walked to her mother's room, and knocked on the door. "Come in." Her mother said, and Amu came in. She bowed and sat down in front of her mother. "Mama, you can leave now." Midori Hinamori said, and Yoko left. Midori looked at her daughter, and sighed. "Amu-chan, this might hurt you but, I met someone yestarday, and that person wishes to see you. Now, it's not some random perverted stalker. It's someone we both know. This might shock you, but..." Midori trailed off. "You'll be meeting for dinner tonight before you leave for school tomorrow. Yes, I talked to Mama. You'll be leaving with you're class." Midori said when Amu opened her mouth to talk.

"Understand?" Midori asked her daughter who nodded. "You were always a strong girl. You had to be to put up with Mama." Midori said silently as Amu walked out of the room.

--

"Ano...Hikaru-san...isn't this a bit...to much?" A familiar boy asked, sweat dropping as The Great Ashita Hikaru threw clothes around the black room. "Shut up Ken-kun! This is important! You don't understand a woman!" Hikaru said, and the two other girls in the room nodded. "Ha. Yeah, because, unless you're blind, I AM A BOY!" Ken yelled growling at the older woman. "Hm?" Hikaru asked. The now 22 year old woman pulled at her hair, trying to find something good to wear. "This is important. Since we're going out of the _house_ tonight, this must be perfect! God! I wish I were 15 again!" Hikaru screamed, throwing a purse at the poor boy.

The first girl, a girl that looked slightly like Hikaru sighed. "Hikaru-chan, please be calm. Here, ask Mimiko to make you an outfit." The girl said. "Uwah! Perfect idea Anna-chan!" Hikaru said, and ran around, chasing her Chara. "P-please stay away! You're crazy!" Mimiko yelled, as Hikaru's other two charas laughed in the background.

The other girl, a blond girl with red eyes and a gothic lolita outfit sighed, scratching her head. "Oi, oi. Could you calm down. AH!" She yelled, pointing to the TV. The all looked to see Ikuto hugging Amu, making Tadase "HOLY CROWN!" him, and Yaya jump around laughing. Amu was in the background blushing and yelling at them to shut up, and they did stop when Nikaidou burst into the room, yelling at the kids to keep it down. They all sweat dropped.

"Hinamori-san, maybe we- IKUTO! GET YOU'RE FILTHY HANDS OFF HER KIMONO!" Tadase was yelling as Ikuto messed with her kimono. Amu's eyebrow seemed to twitch and she kicked him softly in the side, and Tadase attacked him.

"Amu-chan, we girls will go, and the boys can go with the boys!" Yaya said, pulling Utau, and Rima with her. "W-wait! We/I never agreed to this!" Utau and Rima said together. Yaya smirked. "Amu-chan, you said you'll sneak out, ne?" Yaya asked in a whisper, and Amu nodded.

"Hm, I wanna go to the candy shops around here." Yaya said. "Clothes..manga stores." Rima said blushing a bit. "Hmph. Anywhere is okay as long as Ikuto is with us." Utau said. "Here, Ikuto's group:Ikuto, Tadase, and that Kairi kid, and our group: Me, Amu, Rima, and Yaya will do together." Utau said, and no one disagreed with her. I mean, who'd disagreed with her? Ikuto...maybe.

Hikaru turned away from the screen. "Hm...Amu isn't wearing her clip." Hikaru said sadly. "Nya?" The gothic girl asked, tilting her head to the side as Amu snuck into her room. "Ran, Miki, Su, we're going now. You coming?" Amu asked. "Hai, Amu-chan!" They said. Amu went to her pillow, and lifted it up, pulling out her clip. "I'll be outside so I can wear it. That old bat won't-" "Hinamori-san! Hinamori-san?" Yoko's voice could be heard in the packground. Amu gasped, quickly hiding under her covers.

The door slid open. "Hinamori-san? Oh, you're here. The children are leaving, and you're not going with them." Yoko said with pure happiness. "Stay here in boredom and sadness!" Yoko said, and the children and Hikaru could have sworn she was skipping as she left.

Amu looked to see it was clear. She pulled the covered. "Hm...I need something to wear. Ah! Miki!" Amu said, turning to her chara. Miki sighed.

Miki drew Amu an outfit, and Amu was suddenly wearing it. She had on a black tank top, with a hot pink shirt over it that was cut from the shoulders, showing the tank top. She had one a black puffed out skirt that had a white fishnet cover over the skirt and a studded belt hanging around her waist. She wore black fishnet stockings, and black chunk boots. Her hair was now sporting her X clip, and her hair was in her normal style. "Yosh. Ready to sneak out!" She said, and opened the door, looking left to right. She saw no one, and ran.

--

Amu ran to the main gate where everyone was going. "Hinamori-san, as cool as always!" Some girl said, and boys nodded their heads. Amu smiled at them, and walked over to her group. "Ready?" She asked, and everyone nodded. They turned to Nikaidou. "Nikaidou-sensei, we'll be leaving now." Amu said, and the two groups walked off.

"Amu-chi! Where should we go first?!" Yaya said, looking around wildly. Amu laughed. "Maybe we should..." Amu stopped dead in her tracks, and everyone saw a boy standing in the middle of the side walk, staring at Amu with a smirk on his face. "Oi, Guardians!" He yelled, making some people look at him. "If you want to know about Dark Joke, come!" He said, turned, and ran. Amu started running after him in an instant. "WAIT!" Amu yelled, and people moved out of the way. "You know something about Hikaru-chan, don't you! TELL ME!" Amu yelled.

Her friends and 'baby sitters' followed after her as she chased the boy across the street towards a run down park no one goes to. He stopped in the forest, and everyone caught up with him. "Oi, tell us! What do you know about Hikaru-chan?! She's alive, isn't she?!" Amu said, stepping towards the boy. He smirked. "She is alive...and that's all I'll say." He said, before disappearing behind a huge white mask, that disappeared with him.

Amu glared at him, and coughed. She turned to them. "Jerk. Okay, where do you-" "ICE CREAM!" Yaya said, and jumped up and down. Amu sweat dropped, and sighed. "Hai, hai." She said. As they were walking, many people gasped at them, thinking the two groups were famous people or something. "Look! It's Hinamori-san's daughter! I thought they moved to Tokyo!" Someone said outloud. "Ah, the angelic princess is here in town to bless us with her presence!" Someone else said, and everyone but Utau and Ikuto sweat dropped. "Mou, Amu-chi, you sure are popular around Kyoto." Yaya said. "A-ah...when my parents use to be on TV, they'd let me be on sometimes." Amu said, her eyebrow twitching when some people took pictures of her.

"Look! It's Utau-chan!" A girl gasped, and Utau jumped slightly. "Of course Utau-chan would be friends with Amu-chan! They'd make the perfect friends." Someone else said, and the two looked at each other, before turning away fast. Amu side glanced at Utau. "Could you give me back Dia?" Amu asked. "When you give me back Eru." Utau said glaring at her. "I didn't take her, you took my egg and claimed her. I did nothing to make you mad at me-" "Ikuto is always around you, I think that'd enough reason!" Utau hissed, and Amu inched away from her.

They got to the ice cream shop, and bought some ice cream. Ikuto was the only that didn't eat. Amu stared at him curious of why he didn't get any. "Why didn't you get any ice cream?" Amu asked. "I have ice cream." He said with a smirk. Amu looked at him like he was crazy. "Sure...where is it?" She asked. "Right here." He said, and took a little lick of Amu's chocolate ice cream. "AH! MY ICE CREAM!" She said flailing her arms. "It's melting." He said, and licked the other side. "IKUTO! GET YOU'RE-" "Oh, you're right." Amu said, and licked the side where the ice cream was dripping. Tadase and Kairi sweat dropped.

"Thanks." She said, and held it out for him to lick the side she could. He smirked and stuck his toung out to the boys and girls of the group that were glaring at him. "Hinamori Amu!" Utau growled. Amu blinked at her. "What? It'll fall and 'll get sticky. Besides, I'll smell like chocolate, and probably have ants and other bugs attack me." She said, and saw Yoru about to get a lick. "No!" She said, and saw Yoru's sad face. "You're like a cat right? Well, part cat, right?" Amu asked, and he nodded. "Then you can't have ice cream." She said. Everyone stared at her.

"Animals can't have chocolate, right? If Yoru is part cat, won't that make him sick or something?" She asked. "Hun, this is an fanfic of an anime, real life logic won't work in anime." Some random person in the background of this chapter said walking by, before turning the corner. Everyone blinked, and said nothing. "SO! What do you want to do now?" Amu asked, breaking the silence. "Hm...maybe we can go walk around? There are some things we didn't see." Kairi suggested. Everyone nodded, and followed Amu as she walked.

As the group walked by, a girl with blonde hair and red eyes pasted by them, wearing a white long sleeve button up top, that was frilly in the button area and the bottom of the sleeves, and a black leather corset was on top of the shirt. She had one a black puffed out shirt that was about 3 inches above her knees. She had on fish-net stockings and black laced up chunk boots. She was wearing laced gloves, and a little hat on the side of her head. Her hair was down, and her hat free side was clipped with a black rose clip.

The girl stopped at looked at Amu, who was blushing. "Kawaii! That dress is so cute!" Amu said to the stranger. The girl seemed to blush, and turned her head for a second, before turning back and smiling at Amu. "Arigatou, I'm Ares." She said. "Ares?" Amu asked, and Ares nodded. "Isn't that a greek name for The greek god of war?" Ikuto asked, and the girl nodded. "Parents..." She mumbled. She smiled at Amu again. "You're Hinamori Amu, aren't you? I've heard you're the famous princes of Kyoto." She said, and Amu blushed. "I love you're outfit, it's cute. I bet this outfit would look cuter on you." Ares said whole-heartedly.

Amu smiled. "You look like a doll. You have a nice skin tone." Amu said honestly. Ares smiled brightly. "Oi, Ares." A voice said, and the kids and 'baby-sisters' turned to see a girl running up. She had bleached blonde hair, some of his held back by a black rose clip. Her blue eyes stared at Ares to Amu, and a small blush formed on her face. She was wearing a black and red checkered dress that had spaghetti straps. Her dress went to about 2 inches above her knees, and she had leather boots on that went up to her shins, and fish net stockings. Her hair, might I add, was in a rebellious side pony-tail.

She stared at Amu again. "Cute outfit." She said. "Ares, come on." The girl said. "Amu-chan, this is Anna-chan. Anna-chan, this is The Great Hinamori Amu-chan." Ares said to her best friend. Anna nodded. "Hello." They said at the same time. "I thought you're parents said you guys were moving to Tokyo. Huh..." She said and trailed off. "Oh, this is Hotari Tadase-kun. This is Yuiki Yaya-chan. This is Tsukiyomi Ikuto. This is Hoshina Utau. This is Mashiro Rima-chan. And this is Sanjo Kairi-kun." Amu said, pointing to her friends. The two girls nodded their heads. "Soraniya Ares." Ares said and bowed. "Momoki Anna." Anna said.

Ares's cell phone went off, and Ares checkd it. "Moshi moshi?" She asked. "A-ah! B-boss!" Ares said, glancing at Amu nervously. "Sorry, I'm hanging out with some people I just met. Who? Uh...Kyoto's shinning princess, Hinamori Amu. Yep, the Hinamori family must have came back from Tokyo I guess. Ah...Ja Ne." Ares hung up the phone. "Gomen-ne, I have to leave. Ja ne Amu-chan!" Ares grabbed Anna's arm and ran off. Amu blinked. She then pouted. "Tch. I never got to know where she got that outfit." Amu said sadly.

Everyone sweat dropped, and decided to call it a day. They walked back to the mannor, and saw the rest of the class there, getting ready for baths and what not. Amu went to her room, the other's following. They sat around, and Amu finally spoke. "I'm hungery." She said, and everyone stared at her like she had just yelled "MAN SEX" or something like that. Everyone burst out laughing, and even Utau and Ikuto giggled or chuckled for a few seconds.

They group walked ot the dinning area, and saw everyone was already there. "Ah, Amu-chan! I was about to send Kiki to go get you." Midori said with a smile. Amu nodded.

They sat down, and waited. "Now, we have a few guests here tonight. Please come-" "AH! My beautiful angelic princess Amu-chan! I'm here for you!" A voice said, and Ken burst through the door, holding a rose. Amu and the rest yelled "Eh?!"

"Oi! Ken-kun, move." Ares said, pushing him out of the way. "Sorry to intrued. I'm Soraniya Ares." Ares said with a bow. "Ares, Ken, mo- OH! HI! I'm Momoki Anna!" Anna said blushing and bowing many times to Midoir. "Mah, mah. Guys, that's kinda rude to- AMU-CHAN!" Hikaru said, glomping Amu like Utau would do to Ikuto. "I'VE MISSED YOU!!" Hikaru said, hearts flying all over the place. Everyone was in the background, sweat dropping, while the guardians and the Easter kids gaped at them.

"H-H-H-HIKARU-CHAN??" Amu screamed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Reaper: **SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I'm SOOOOOOO SORRY if this chapter is short. I'll allow hating comments for this chapter since I think I did a BAD job on it.

They sat in silence. The only that could be heard was Ken humming as he rocked side to side, a smile on his face. "Soooooooo, how are you Hinamori-san, Hinamori-sama?" Ken asked Amu's parents. They nodded. "I'm fine. Amu, stop staring. It's rude." Tsumugu scold. Amu gaped at him. "You'd stare too if you're having dinner with a dead girl! Oh wait, YOU ARE!" She yelled, pointing to Hikaru how was eating her desert happily.

"Mou...Amu-chan! I'm not dead. I was just on the verge of death!" Hikaru said wagging her finger. "Wag that finger and I'll bite it off." Amu glared at the finger in her face. Ikuto coughed. "Who's that? You're boyfriend?" Hikaru asked, and everyone spit their food out, well, Ikuto and Yoko didn't. "N-N-NO! That's Ikuto!" "Oh, _Ikuto_.....no suffix? You must be very close to add no 'kun' or 'san' or anything." Hikaru smirked. Amu grumbled something under her breath, and jumped when Ken swung an arm around her. "Let's all sing!" He said.

The answer he got, "NO!" Everyone yelled. He sulked and munched on his ice cream crepe in silence. Amu sweat dropped, and shifted under Hikaru's gaze. "Um...so....how did you guys meet?" She asked, and Ares answered. "We met on the streets. Hikaru saw my friend, Ashi." Ares said, and a Shugo Chara appeared by her side. The Chara was holding a violin, and was staring at Amu. It wore a dress just like Ares, and had black hair and red eyes. "Same." They said. "We have.....similar goals." Ken said, inching closer to Amu, but was pulled away by Rima, Ikuto, Tadase, Ares, Anna, and Hikaru. Kairi asked to switch places with her, and she nodded, making Ken glare at everyone in the room. "Soooooooo. How are you?" Hikaru asked Amu. "How's life?" She asked.

Amu stared at her. "As good as life can get for a girl who has thought her best friend/older sister was dead for many years, being the cause for the death, and seeing the death right in front of her eyes." Amu said, and Hikaru didn't say anything. Yoko coughed. "Hinamori-san, I think you've finished you're dinner. Please go back to you're room. You are still sick and-" "SHE'S SICK?!" Hikaru, Ken, and Ares yelled. Hikaru dove at Amu, and felt her forehead. "You crazy bat! You should be giving her medicine or something!" Hikaru said, pulling Amu's arm. "You can't be eating this stuff! You have a very high fever!" She said. Yoko was about to say something when Ken got up, tripping over Ikuto's foot, and threw his tea at Yoko. He fell with a THUD, and Yoko stood there with tea all over her. "Oosp....sorry?" He asked just as Kiki barged in, and slipped on some tea on the floor, throwing some ice cream up in the air, and making it land on her.

Everyone burst out laughing as they screamed and ran out of the room. By now, Ikuto and Utau were already out of the room, and following Hikaru's three little lackies, and leaned against the door, hearing what they were saying.

Inside, Hikaru was walking around the room, looking at stuff. She sat down in front of Amu, who was being held by Ares's and Ken's side. "So....Amu-chan, how would you like to help me?" Hikaru's voice was heard from the door. "Wha-huh?" Amu asked blinking. "I. Want. You. To. Join. Us." Hikaru said in a calm and slow voice, waiting for Amu to answer. "W-what do you mean?" Amu asked. "I want you to help us, _Dark Joke_." Hikaru said with a smile. "I think it'd be fun. And we'd get to hang out. After those many years apart. What do you say?" She asked.

"I don't think-" "Amu-chan, look me in the eyes." Ares twisted Amu's face to look at her. "You will join us." Ares said in a calm voice. Amu tried to look away, but Ares held her in place. Ares's red eyes seemed to glow a green color, and suddenly Amu was falling into the darkness of her eyes, listening to every single word she said. "Amu-chan, can you hear me?" Ares asked, not breaking the link. Amu nodded her head the best she could. Her yellow eyes dimmed to a soulless faded yellow. She went limp in Ken's arms, and stared at Ares. "Amu-chan, you are joining us, right?" Ares asked, and the three people in the room watching them smirked.

Ares was born with....a special power. She could control someone if she wanted to. And that was what she was doing right now to Amu. "Yes." Amu said in a doll like response. Hikaru squealed. "Amu-chan, will you be my right hand girl?" She asked, and Amu nodded. "Yes." She said. Hikaru jumped with joy. Ares smiled, Anna smirked, and Ken hugged Amu from behind. "This is the best day of my life!" He said and snuggled into her hair. "Amu-chan is so warm!" He said, and was slammed into the wall, Anna by Amu's side, glaring at him. "Touch her again you big pervert, and I'll fucking kill you." She hissed.

"My, aren't you possessive." Ken shrunk back as Ares and Anna growled. "You're the biggest pervert in the world!" Ares and Anna yelled. Ken shrunk back. "We should leave." Anna looked at Hikaru, and nodded. Ken picked up Amu, who made no protest. Hikaru flinched when he did. "Be careful with her." She said, and Ken gave her an 'and-why-wouldn't-I' look.

Ken made a portal, and they slipped in, just in time to see Ikuto and Utau bursting into the room, yelling at Amu, who stared at Ken's face.

------

It was already time to leave, and everyone was upset. Ikuto and Utau had told them Hikaru kidnapped Amu, and her parents were already saying things about how Hikaru never truly cared for Amu, and such.

The guardians got the real information, and asked to stay longer, which meant the whole class was staying longer as well. "This is turning out to be really fun." Someone giggled.

Tadase and the rest of the guardians were dressed, and ready to go. "Hotori-san, let's go." Kairi said, and they walked out. Ikuto and Utau followed, having their charas search every inch of Kyoto. Everyone watched them as they left the building, and waited.

--------

"Amu, I love you." Ken was about to kiss Amu's lips when Anna smacked him. "PERVERT!" She screamed. "HIKARU! KEN WAS TRYING TO KISS AMU _**AGAIN**_!" Anna yelled. Ares giggled slightly, but watched. Amu was sleeping in a bed, and all three of them were in the room with her. Ken had made many tries to do something perverted to Amu, but both girls wouldn't let him.

"KICK HIM WHERE IT HURTS IF HE DOES!" Hikaru's voice came loudly in through the speaker. "Hai, hai." Ares said with a glint in her eye. "WHOA!" Ken jumped back as Ares spun and kicked at him. "If I do something!" He yelled, throwing his arms in front of his face.

Anna sighed, before perking up, seeing Amu groan. "She's waking up!" Anna yelled happily. The two stopped playing around, and Hikaru burst into the room.

Amu woke up, sitting up. Her eyes were still dull, but Ares made it so she could act normal. Amu yawned, Miki, Ran, and Su flying to her side. "Amu-chan!" They cried. "Ran, Miki, Su?" Amu asked, blinking at them. "Where am I?" She looked around, stopping at Hikaru.

"HIKARU!" Amu threw herself at Hikaru, pulling her into a hug. "Amu!" Hikaru returned the hug -"Where's my hug?" Ken asked-, smiling happily. Anna smiled slightly, before turning on the TV. Her smile slipping into a frown.

"In other news, Hinamori Amu, daughter of the famous wealthy couple, the Hinamori's, has been kidnapped by a supposed dead woman, Hikaru Ashita. Last seen at her house, before Ikuto Tsukiyomi, and Utau Hoshina reported she was kidnapped...." The news woman droned on and on, but Hikaru turned off the TV, her bangs covering her eyes. "They don't understand...." She whispered the room suddenly quiet. "They wouldn't understand..." She lifted her head, smirking insanely. "No one will!" She started laughing hysterically, freaking Amu's charas out.

Hikaru calmed down, and smiled at Amu.

"Amu, you understand what we're trying to do, right?" Hikaru asked. "Get the embryo, right?" Amu asked, tilting her head. Ares squealed and lunged for her, only to have Ken trip her. They started to throw punched, all the while Anna dragging Amu out of the room. "Let's get you some medicine and something to eat." Anna said and Amu didn't complain.

-

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIND HER?!" Midori's scream where heard as she collapsed in front of the police. "I'm sorry ma'am, but we can't find her or the kidnappers." The police said, looking at Midori cried.

-

Amu blinked, staring at her wardrobe. It was a simple black dress that had no sleeves and reached her knees, and plain black flats.

"Is there a reason I need to wear…am I on TV?" Amu turned to see the NEWS showing Amu staring back at herself.

"They found us, huh?" Ken asked, and saw himself on TV when he hugged Amu.

"DAMMIT! THEY HAVE A CAMERA GUY!" Anna yelled, pointing out the window. "I knew we shouldn't have gotten a hotel room with windows…." Ares muttered in the background. "All of them have windows!" Ken yelled at her and soon the two were fighting again.

"Ha, some kids are down on the ground with lots of people." Hikaru said, and soon yelled, "WAIT, THOSE ARE AMU'S LITTLE FRIENDS!" Hikaru swore a colorful rainbow of swears, all the while Anna and Ares covering Amu's ears.

"Now what? We're only on the fifth chapter and they've found us." Ken said point blankly. Everyone in the room silenced and turned to him. "I mean, you have a plan, right? I mean, if not, this story is only going to end up like, SEVEN chapters or something. Now, do we really want that?" Ken asked, leaning against the doorframe, all but NOT serious.

"H-he's seriously serious about this….I think I just died." Hikaru muttered.

"But, you're right. I have something up my sleeves. For now, Ken, make a portal with your masks. I'll lead the way." From the TV camera it appeared they just disappeared into thin air, but people with Shugo charas could see more.


	6. AUTHOR NOTE, MUST READ

Dear readers, I am here to say, I AM ALIVE! : D IT IS A MIRICLE!

Anyways, back to what I am posting this for. I am here to say that I shall be re-writing a few of my stories, or going on pause for a few of my stories to work on others. I am also making new fanfics, so you'll have to shoot me before I get off track from my already published fanfics! Haha. Here is a list of the stories I shall be re-writing –

Let's Cause More Chaos at Hogwarts  
Dark Mew Mew  
Ghost Hunting, Dear Kitty?  
Happy Halloween Hosts  
Hogwarts Chaos (yes, I shall be re-writing this too)  
Indifference  
It's Just Unthinkable  
Mikan's Other Side  
Power of God  
The X's Clips New Memories

Story(s) I am putting on Pause –

All In The Mind  
The X's Clips New Memories

For right now, that's it. : D I don't know when I'll get around to re-writing all of them, but they are my future plans. Haha. Anyways, sorry for wasting your time and keep your eyes open for my new-and-improved fanfics!


End file.
